


Bumpy Ride to Garreg Mach

by HeroFizzer



Series: FE3H Wank Week 2020 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Masturbation, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: In taking a shortcut to Garreg Mach, Mercedes finds the road quite bumpy, enough so that it ends up causing stimulation in her groin. Only one thing she can do...
Series: FE3H Wank Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860556
Kudos: 10
Collections: Wank Week 2020





	Bumpy Ride to Garreg Mach

“We'll be at Garreg Mach in just a moment, Miss Mercedes.”

“Thank you! I'm looking forward to my arrival!”

Mercedes sighed, smiling through the remainder of her trip, the stage coach that she was riding in having provided a smooth voyage. It was very relaxing, aiding in the excitement of her arrival to the monastery. Annette was likely already there, and she was excited to see her friend as they joined the Blue Lion house for the next year of studying.

Suddenly, her carriage came to a stop, seemingly out of nowhere. “Driver? What is the matter?” she asked.

“There's been an odd detour we must take, miss,” said the driver, “apparently this route has been blocked off due to rumors of bandits in the area.”

“Goodness! Is there any other way we can go?”

“Well, the only other route is extremely bumpy, as it hasn't been traveled in quite some time...”

Mercedes sighed. “Then we have no choice. Driver, do what you must.”

The driver nodded, taking the opposite route to Garreg Mach. Much to the golden haired woman's dismay, the road was as bumpy as the driver described, though it was much rougher on her than she expected. The seat she sat atop was vibrating as a result, quaking against her rear. “Oh, goddess...” whimpered Mercedes. “It's...a bit too much...”

In the hopes that the driver wouldn't notice, Mercedes rolled with the bumpy road, feeling it rock about against her rump. The vibrations led up to her pussy, causing her to moan in pleasure. She bit her lower lip, holding back the louder voice that such a sensation would otherwise bring.

Still worried about the driver of the carriage, Mercedes rolled her skirt up, giving herself access to her snatch. She rubbed against the underwear that she wore underneath, breathing through her nostrils. The repeated bumps on the road were creating stimulation in her muff, while the friction by the fabric to the folds was enough to get the Blue Lion rolling.

“H-Hopefully I can make it before we arrive at the monastery...” Mercedes said, sitting back as she reached under her panties for her pussy. “Goddess, if I showed up without having let go of this, I'll be so embarrassed...”

As they grew closer to Garreg Mach, Mercedes picked up speed on her snatch, digging her fingers into the canal as best she possibly could. It was rough, the panties restricting her movements, but she was able to claw at a squishy portion of her hole, hearing her digits pushing against it. As the Blue Lion student panted louder, she kept her eye on the driver, hoping he still hadn't noticed anything by this point. She worked herself faster, wanting to get this pleasure out of the way before she reached the gates of the monastery.

“Oh goddess...goddess!” Mercedes squeaked, spreading her legs out while pushing her panties to the side. A stream of fluids escaped from her folds, spraying down the floor of the carriage. The golden haired girl quivered, her head tilted back as she stared up at the ceiling. She felt as though she was having an out of body experience, her mouth hanging open as she held back her cries of ecstasy.

“Everything all right back there, Miss Mercedes?” the driver asked.

“J-Just fine...” Mercedes sighed.

“Are you certain? Because the worst of the road was passed a few minutes back.”

“Oh...”

“Is...something else troubling you?” he asked his passenger.

“N-No, of course not!” Mercedes said, her cheeks flushed as she fixed her skirt back up. “Everything is just...fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you'd like to see when I post new stories, please follow me on Twitter at HeroicFizzer.


End file.
